RuPaul's Drag Race (Season 8)
The eighth season of RuPaul's Drag Race began airing on March 7, 2016. Returning judges include RuPaul and Michelle Visage, with Carson Kressley and Ross Matthews alternating as they did in Season 7. Twelve queens will be competing for the title of "America's Next Drag Superstar" and a cash prize of $100,000 this season, the fewest amount of contestants since Season 2. The cast members were revealed during the NewNowNext Awards on February 1st, 2016. This season marks one-hundred episodes of Drag Race, with the premiere being the one hundredth episode. It also marks one-hundred contestants to enter the competition, featuring Derrick Barry as the one-hundredth queen to enter the work room. The winner of this season was Bob The Drag Queen. Miss Congeniality was Cynthia Lee Fontaine. __TOC__ Contestants The drag queens who competed to be "America's Next Drag Superstar" for season eight of RuPaul's Drag Race were: (Ages and names stated are at time of contest) : Winner The contestant won RuPaul's Drag Race. : Runner-Up The contestant was the runner-up of RuPaul's Drag Race. : Miss C The contestant was voted Miss Congeniality by viewers. : WIN The contestant won a challenge. : HIGH The contestant was one of the best but did not win the challenge. : LOW The contestant was one of the worst but was not in the bottom two. : BTM2 The contestant was in the bottom two. : ELIM The contestant was eliminated. : The contestant did not participate in this episode. : Guest The contestant returned as a guest for the finale episode. Episodes Episode 1: ''Keeping It 100!'' Airdate: March 7, 2016 * Guest Judge: '''Nicole Richie * '''Special Guest(s): BeBe Zahara Benet, Tyra Sanchez, Raja, Sharon Needles, Chad Michaels, Jinkx Monsoon, Violet Chachki, Morgan McMichaels, Latrice Royale, Raven, Shannel * Alternating Judge(s): '''Carson Kressley and Ross Matthews * '''Mini-Challenge: '''Photoshoot with past winners * '''Main Challenge: '''Create an outfit based on design challenges from seasons past * '''Main Challenge Winner: Kim Chi * Main Challenge Prize: '$3,000 from selfieonastick.com * '''Bottom Two: '''Laila McQueen and Naysha Lopez * '''Lip Synch Song: "'Applause" by Lady Gaga * '''Eliminated: Naysha Lopez * Farewell Message: "Dear Ladies & Monsters, it was a pleasure meeting you all! Play the cards you are dealt + TURN DA PARTY! The Beauty, Naysha Lopez ♥ P.S. I ♥ U Layla! ''sic xoxo''" Episode 2: ''Bitch Perfect'' Airdate: March 14, 2016 * Guest Judges: '''Ester Dean, Jamal Sims, and Lucian Piane * '''Special Guest: '''AB Soto * '''Mini-Challenge: '''Compete in a latin dance-off to RuPaul's song "Cha Cha Bitch" * '''Mini-Challenge Winner(s): '''Chi Chi DeVayne and Cynthia Lee Fontaine * '''Main Challenge: '''Perform in a collegiate acappella sing-off * '''Main Challenge Winner: Chi Chi DeVayne * Main Challenge Prize: 'A 4 night getaway to an all gay bed and breakfast in New England courtesy of mygaygetaway.com * '''Runway Theme: '''Movie Premiere Realness * '''Bottom Two: '''Dax ExclamationPoint and Laila McQueen * '''Lip Synch Song: '"I Will Survive" by Gloria Gaynor * '''Eliminated: '''Dax ExclamationPoint and Laila McQueen * '''Farewell Message — Dax ExclamationPoint: "Ladies, You're all Fantastic! I wish I could be here with you! Set the world on fire + Make Everyone EAT IT -DAX! ☠" * Farewell Message — Laila McQueen: "You're All the Biggest Pack of freaks and I am so "Happy" to call you "family". But Actually I ♥ you All & can't wait for the future with you! xoxo Laila!" Episode 3: RuCo's Empire Airdate: March 21, 2016 * Guest Judges: '''Faith Evans and Tasha Smith * '''Alternating Judge(s): '''Carson Kressley * '''Mini-Challenge: '''Drag up supreme court robes * '''Mini-Challenge Winner: '''Naomi Smalls * '''Main Challenge: '''Perform in two Empire-inspired acting scenes * '''Main Challenge Winner: Bob the Drag Queen * Main Challenge Prize: '$3,500 of eyewear from Bradley Kenneth * '''Runway Theme: '''Rollergirl Realness * '''Bottom Two: '''Robbie Turner and Cynthia Lee Fontaine * '''Lip Synch Song: '"Mesmerized" by Faith Evans * '''Eliminated: Cynthia Lee Fontaine * Farewell Message: "Don't give up!!! Fight for youre sic dreams!!! Love you mis amores #Cucu ♥" Episode 4: ''New Wave Queens'' Airdate: March 28, 2016 * Guest Judges: '''Debbie Harry, Chris Stein, and Lucian Piane * '''Main Challenge: '''Sing live in ‘80s style New Wave girl bands * '''Main Challenge Winner: Robbie Turner * Main Challenge Prize: A wig wardrobe from Weaven Steven * Runway Theme: Neon Realness * Bottom Two: Chi Chi DeVayne and Naysha Lopez * Lip Sync Song: "Call Me" by Blondie * Eliminated: Naysha Lopez * Farewell Message: '"''Dear Ladies, Have a good time and push yourself. I got a 2nd chance, don't blow your first and only! xoxo Da Beauty! Naysha Lopez" '''Episode 5: ''Supermodel Snatch Game'' Airdate: April 4, 2016 * Guest Judges: '''Gigi Hadid and Chanel Iman * '''Alternating Judge(s): Carson Kressley * Main Challenge: '''Impersonate celebrities in Snatch Game * '''Main Challenge Winner: Bob The Drag Queen * Main Challenge Prize: A collection of handbags and wallets from Lux De Ville valued at $7,000 * Runway Theme: Iconic Madonna Looks * Bottom Two: Acid Betty and Naomi Smalls * Lip Sync Song: "Causing a Commotion" by Madonna * Eliminated: Acid Betty * Farewell Message: '"''Ladies, You have been touched by fierceness! Now werq it out! - Bob, ♥ you! See jew in new york. - Thorgy you are amazeballz! - AcidBetty ��" '''Episode 6: ''Wizards of Drag'' Airdate: April 11, 2016 * Guest Judges: '''Todrick Hall and Marc Jacobs * '''Special Guest: '''Marc Snetiker * '''Alternating Judge(s): Ross Matthews * Mini-Challenge: '"Reading is Fundamental" * '''Mini-Challenge Winner: '''Bob The Drag Queen * '''Main Challenge: '''The queens give "Wizard of Oz" themed makeovers to cast members of ''Little Woman: L.A. * '''Main Challenge Winner: Naomi Smalls * Main Challenge Prize: '$1000 worth of spa services from The Spa On Rodeo (for both Naomi and Jasmine) * '''Runway Theme: '''Wizard of Oz Couture * '''Bottom Two: '''Derrick Barry and Robbie Turner * '''Lip Synch Song: '"I Love It" by Icona Pop * '''Eliminated: Robbie Turner * Farewell Message: '"''My dearest trashbags, I'm sorry to leave you all so soon, but know this, the love I have for you is REAL + quite strong, also whoever wins owes me a tea or a steak dinner! Love you all, Robbie" '''Episode 7: ''Shady Politics'' Airdate: April 18, 2016 * Guest Judges: ''' Thomas Roberts and Vivica A. Fox * '''Special Guest: '''Andrew Christian * '''Alternating Judge(s): Carson Kressley * Mini-Challenge: '''Playing a true or false guessing game with the Pit Crew * '''Mini-Challenge Winner: '''Derrick Barry ' * '''Main Challenge: '''Work in pairs to shoot presidential campaign ads to smear their partner and stake their claim to be the first drag President of the U.S.A. * '''Main Challenge Winner: Bob The Drag Queen & Derrick Barry' * Main Challenge Prize: 'A custom made gown * '''Runway Theme: '''Black & White Realness * '''Bottom Two: '''Chi Chi Devayne and Thorgy Thor * '''Lip Synch Song: '"And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going" from Dreamgirls * '''Eliminated: Thorgy Thor * Farewell Message: '"''Clowns! All of you!! Come to NY - but please take down Bob! She's terrible! - anyway - ♥ you guys! top 3?....... Naomi, Bob, Deryk ''sic... Let's see.... (that was shady!) ♥ Thorgy''" 'Episode 8: RuPaul Book Ball'' Airdate: April 25, 2016 * Guest Judges: '''Amy and David Sedaris * '''Alternating Judge(s): Ross Matthews * Mini-Challenge: Everybody Loves Puppets * Mini-Challenge Winner: Chi Chi DeVayne * Main Challenge: 'Compete in a pageant of book inspired couture and perform a musical tribute to Jerri Blank from ''Strangers with Candy * '''Main Challenge Winner: Kim Chi * Main Challenge Prize: '$2500 gift card from Fabric Planet * '''Bottom Two: '''Bob The Drag Queen & Derrick Barry * '''Lip Synch Song: '"You Make Me Feel (Mighty Real)" by Silvester * '''Eliminated: Derrick Barry * Farewell Message: ' ''"To my top 4, Ru said I won the challenge! What happened? I love you all! ♥ Derrick Bitch" 'Episode 9: The Realness'' Airdate: May 2, 2016 * Special Guests: Bianca Del Rio & Jayson Whitmore * Alternating Judge(s): 'Carson Kressley & Ross Matthews * '''Main Challenge: '''Star in the music video for RuPaul's song "The Realness" * '''Lip Synch Song: '"The Realness" by RuPaul * '''Eliminated: Chi Chi DeVayne * Farewell Message: